1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper-cover mounting structure of a carrier, and more particularly to a bumper-cover mounting structure of a carrier which has mounting brackets integrally formed at the center-front of the carrier, for clamping the inside of a bumper-cover while being horizontal to establishment pieces of the bumper-cover in a straight line, thereby reducing the assembly process of the mounting bracket and the carrier, as well as lowering manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, regarding the technology of integrally assembling a headlamp, a radiator, a condenser, a bumper, and the like to a frame panel of a vehicle to enhance assembly efficiency at a jobsite, and to ensure precise assembly thereof, an FEM (Front End Module) is applied to a carrier of the vehicle.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a carrier 10 comprises a headlamp mounting portion 11 formed at either side of an upper portion of the carrier 10; a cooling-module mounting portion 12 for mounting a cooling module (not shown), such as a radiator and a condenser, at the front of the cooling module mounting portion; a supporting bracket 14, connected downwardly from the middle of an upper frame 13 of the cooling module mounting portion 12 for mounting a horn speaker of the vehicle thereon; and a lower frame, 15 formed at a lower portion of the cooling motor mounting portion 12, for mounting a bumper and a fog lamp thereon.
The carrier 10 is coupled at the front thereof to a bumper-cover 20.
Here, the carrier 10 has mounting brackets 30 fastened to the headlamp mounting portion 11 and the supporting bracket 14 in a straight line, respectively.
Specifically, with one end of each of the mounting brackets downwardly bent to face the headlamp mounting portion 11 and the supporting bracket 14, respectively, the mounting brackets 30 are fastened to the headlamp mounting portion 11 and the supporting bracket 14 by screws 32, respectively.
Here, each of the mounting brackets 30 is coupled at the other end thereof to the inside of the bumper-cover 20, so that the bumper-cover 20 is firmly mounted on the carrier.
However, in order to mount the bumper-cover on the carrier, it is necessary to additionally provide a mounting bracket, and to clamp the mounting bracket to the carrier with the screws, resulting in an increase in the number of assembly processes, thereby reducing operational efficiency and productivity.